Mikołajki
Wstęp: Stojący przed szkołą Chris i Chef ubrani byli świątecznie, tzn. Chris miał strój Świętego Mikołaja i brodę, a Chef był ubrany w pasiaste rajtuzy i zielony strój Elfa. Na ich głowy spadał puszysty śnieg, który po oddaleniu się kamerzysty okazał się być puszczany ze śniegowej armatki. '' '''Chris: '( niskim głosem )''Ho, ho, ho! Witajcie w specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! ... '''Chris: (' normalnym głosem ) ''Hej, no co!? Ty też masz udawać zadowolonego! ''Znudzony Chef przewrócił oczyma. '' '''Chef: '( znudzonym głosem ) ''Ho, ho... ... '''Chris: '''Trudno. Witajcie w pierwszym świąteczym odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Na uczestników czeka nie lada trudne wyzwanie - wyjdzie na to, ile o sobie wiedzą! ''Ktoś puka Chrisa w ramię. Chris: 'Taak? ''Tym kimś okazuję się być Stażysta z kartonem o napisie "BOMBKI" . 'Stażysta: '''Gdzie mam to zanieść? '''Chris: '''Eee, do Pokoju Blaineley, nie obrazi się... '''Chris: '''Mniejsza o to, postanowiłem, że... ''Drugi Stażysta puka Chrisa w ramię. 'Chris: '''Ech, czego!! '''Stażysta: '''Gdzie mam to zanieść? '''Chris: '''Mówiłem, do Pokoju Blaineley! '''Stażysta: '''Dobrze... ''Odszedł. 'Chris: '''Skoro zbliżają się święta... ''Kolejny Stażysta puka Chrisa w ramię. 'Chris: '''DO POKOJU BLAINELEY!!! ''Stażysta odbiega. Pokój Blaineley: Do swojego pokoju wchodzi Blaineley, która jednocześnie jedząc kurczaki z "CTD", oburza się faktem, iż w jej pokoju znajduje się wiele kartonów ze Świątecznymi dekoracjami. '''Blaineley: '''Hyyy, co to jest!? ''Upuszcza kurczaki na ziemię. ''NIEEEE! Mam dosyć tej całej '''TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W SZKOLE! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Hol Główny: Na środku Holu Głównego stała wielka choinka, prawie jak z domu Kardashianów, która była dekorowana pięknymi, wielkimi bombkami przez słabych i wygłodniałych stażystów. Obok niej siedział Chris razem z Chefem, do którego podeszli uczestnicy, zdziwieni zapachem palmy świerku. Courtney: 'Co to jest!? '''Lindsay: '''Uu, czy to jest drzewko Wielkanocne! Bo jeśli tak, to kiedy wykwitną na nim warzywa? '''Chris: '''Nie, to nie jest ani drzewko Wielkanocne, ani takie, na którym rosną jakiekolwiek warzywa! '''Lindsay: '''To skąd one się niby biorą? '''Heather: '''Z głowy, dlatego jesteś kapuścianą głową! '''Lindsay: '''Hihihi, jestem kapustą! '''Chris: '''Przejdźmy do rzeczy! ''Courtney przewraca oczyma. 'Chris: '''Nie zdążyłem przypomnieć, co było w ostatnim odcinku przez... ''Stażysta wieszający bombkę ją upuszcza. 'Chris: '...stażystów! Chefie, zmieć to! 'Courtney: '''Dobra, darujmy to już sobie. '''Chris: '''Hmm...NIE! '''Uczestnicy: '''Ergh... '''Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! Heather zaczęła chodzic z Trentem.... '''Lindsay: '''A ona nie chodzi z Alejandro? '''Heather: '''Ech...CHODZIŁA.... '''Lindsay: '''Gdzie jest Tyler? '''Chris: '...Kłótnie w Drużynie Nauczycieli, a dokładniej między Leshawną a Heather, zaczęły nabierać kolejnego, gorszego stopnia... 'Lindsay: '''A ja w której jestem Drużynie? ''Facepalm wszystkich. '''Noah(Pz): '''Ech, dobrze, że nie jestem już z nią w drużynie... '''Chris: ...Zadanie odbywało się u Szkolnej Pielęgniarki, czyli Chefa... Lindsay: '''Aa... '''Chris: '''Cicho. ... Było dosyć krwawe. DJ przezwyciężył swój strach, i czuje się lepiej w swojej nowej drużynie, a z kolei Noah chciał kłótni, i je ma. '''Noah: '''Ja wcale nie... '''Chris: '''Jeszcze raz mi ktoś przerwie...Heather i Leshawna chciały przekonać Noah, aby jeden głosował na drugą, jednak on w końcu zagłosował na Justina... '''Jusin: '''TO BYŁ ON!!!??? ... '''Chris: '''CZY JA CZEGOŚ NIE MÓWIŁEM!!!????? ... DRUŻYNA NAUCZYCIELI PRZEGRAŁA, WRESZCIE POŻEGNALI SIĘ Z LESHAWNĄ! ... A propo, Justin, już myślę nad Twoją karą... '''Courtney: '''Czy ktoś wreszcie powie, jakie jest wyzwanie? '''Chris: '''Dobra, ale jak ktoś mi przerwie, wyrzucam go OD RAZU. Ponieważ niedługo są Święta... '''Justin: '''Są dzisiaj. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Chris: '''Ech, jednak nie chcę wyrzucać tylu osób na raz...Ale mniejsza o to, ponieważ DZISIAJ są Święta Bożego Narodzenia, chciałbym Wam życzyć wszystkiego...NAJGORSZEGO...Dlatego w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu zabawimy się w Klasowe Mikołajki. ... '''Wszyscy:' '"'No nie" "Na serio?" '''Chris: '''Cicho! Dostaniecie po 50 dollarów, aby udać się do Marketu z pierwszego odcinka, wysolujecie osobę z przeciwnej drużyny, a jeśli już to zrobicie - musicie kupić jej prezent. Czas jest do 18. Pod koniec "Święty Mikołaj" będzie dawał każdemu prezenty, a jeśli komuś się bedzie podobał, punkt dostanie przeciwna drużyna, a jeśli komuś się bedzie nie podobał, przeciwna drużyna nie dostaje punkta. Drużyna, kóra będzie miała najwięcej pozytywnych opini ze strony przeciwników, wygrywa! '''Courtney: '''Em, to co z tym losowaniem? '''Chris: '''Proszę bardzo, droga panno! ''Zza pleców wyciąga wiklinowy koszyk z dwunastoma małymi karteczkami, na których napisane są imiona uczestników. '' '''Chris: '''Zaczynajcie. ''Uczestnicy biorą po karteczce z koszyka. Courtney – Lindsay Lindsay – Heather Heather – Ezekiel Ezekiel – Trent Trent – Cody Cody – Katie Katie – Eva Eva – Noah Noah – Sierra Sierra – Justin Justin – DJ DJ – Courtney 'Courtney(Pz): '''Ech, nie wierzę, że trafiła mi się ta Lindsiotka! Co może lubić kapusta....Emm, jakiś durszlak? xD '''Heather(Pz): '''Ezekiel, na serio!? Ech, na gorszą osobę już nie mogłam trafić! '''Noah(Pz): '''No nie, Sierra! '''DJ(Pz): '''Uuu, to będzie trudne wyzwanie...;u; Courtney jest trudną osobą... '''Lindsay(Pz): '''Ech, los chciał, że trafiła mi się Heather....Najwyżej oddam jej mój błyszczyk do ust! ^^ '''Katie(Pz): '''Emm, mam Evie kupić sztangę, czy co? Trochę to będzie trudne, ale nic specjalnego jej nie kupię, w końcu co ona dobrego dla mnie zrobiła... '''Justin(Pz): '''Hmm, nie za bardzo znam DJ'a, ale jeśli mi się nie uda trafić w jego usta, przekonam go swoim urokiem osobistym...''Uśmiechając się puszcza oko do kamery. 'Eva(Pz): '''Czemu trafił mi się ten mądrala Noah!? Errgh, mam dosyć! ''Kopie w półkę ze słodyczami, która po chwili upada. '''Sierra(Pz): '''Co mnie obchodzi jakiś Justin, mnie tylko obchodzi CODY!!! '''Cody(Pz): '''Sierra jest wkurzająca jak nigdy, już nie mam pomysłów, jak mam sie od niej uwolnić...A do tego jeszcze wylosowałem Katie... '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Hmm, Trent mi odpowiada... Market: '''Chris: '''Ach, pamiętacie te wspomnienia! ... '''Courtney: '''Niestety, pamiętam jak Duncan zwalił na mnie szafkę z książkami... '''Sierra: '''A ja pamiętam, jak biegałam za moim Cody'm! <3 '''Chris: '''No cóż, wtedy był początek, a teraz połowa sezonu...Ale w sumie, nie ma się czym martwić, niedługo będzie nowy sezon! (!) ... '''Heather: '''Taa, już się zapisuję... -,- '''Chris: '''He, he..A ktoś tu mówił o zapisach! '''Chris: ''Ociera oko z łzy szczęścia. Haul zakupowy, drugi w tym sezonie, zaczynamy za... 3.... 2... 1... i.... CZEKAJCIE! ''Wstrzymał uczestników swoim krzykiem. Chris: 'Zapomniałem o tych obrożach. ''Rzuca uczestnikom metalowe obroże na szyję. 'Lindsay: '''Co to jest??? o.O '''Chris: '''Obroże, zapobiegające wymawianu innym uczestnikom, kogo się wylosowało. '''Heather: '''A jeśli się komuś powie, to...''Wykrztusiła z siebię zadrżanym głosem. 'Chris: '...to...Porazi was prąd! Uczestników poraża prąd z obroży. 'Chris: '''Hehe, ale będzie zabawa....W takim razie oficjalnie zaczynamy za... 3... 2... 1... i.... HAUL ZAKUPOWY! ''Uczestnicy wbiegli do Marketu, w celu wyszukania najlepszych prezentów. Każdy poszedł mniej więcej w inną stronę, jednak Justin uważnie przyglądął się Noah. 'Justin(Pz): '''Nie daruję mu tego, że chciał mnie wywalić! Uu, taki nowy, a jednak zaraz wyleci. Wystarczy, że porzomawiam z Courtney, Heather i Trentem, a będzie po sprawie! Zakupy Courtney: ''Courtney krzątała się pomiędzy półkami z kosmetykami i artykułami do łazienki., ponieważ wiedziała, że Lindsay uwielbia się malować. Jej wybieranie prezentu przerwał Justin. 'Justin: '''Cześć Courtney! ''Krzyknął do Courtney z odległości metra, po czym do niej podszedł. Zdziwiona dziewczyna nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. 'Courtney: '''Cześć Justin. '''Justin: '''Co sądzisz o eliminacji Noah? '''Courtney: '''Noooo....Bardziej bym stała za odstrzeleniem Katie... '''Justin: '''Ale on chciał na mnie zagłosować! ''Przerwał dziewczynie swoimi słowami. 'Courtney: '''No wiesz, nie za bardzo sie postarałeś w tamtym wyzwaniu... '''Justin: '''Ty też nie dostarczyłaś nam punktu! '''Courtney: '''Justin, nie chcę się kłócić, Noah jest bardzo mądry, a Katie ani za bystra, ani za miła... ''Zdenerwowany Justin odszedł od dziewczyny. 'Justin(Pz): '''Ergh, jakim cudem ona się już mnie nie słucha! Och, no nic, została mi jeszcze Heather.... Zakupy Cody'ego: ''Cody Biegł przez półki, utrudniając tym innym uczestnikom zakupy. 'Justin: '''Ej, uważaj! '''Lindsay: 'Łaaa! Upada na ziemię. W końcu skacze na jedną z półek, ukrywając się przed Sierrą, która go omija. Próbuje odetchnąć. Słucha, czy nie zbliża się do niego Sierra. ... 'Cody: '''Ufff, nareszcie wolność.... ''Zeskakuje z półki, ale niestety ta zwala się na niego. 'Cody: '''AAAAA! '''Cody: '''O nie!! '''Sierra: '''CODY!!?? ... '''Cody: '''Jestem skończony... Zakupy Heather: ''Heather była w dziale męskich akcesorii, w celu znalezienia idealnej rzeczy dla Ezekiela, jednak nagle usłyszała znajomy głos. 'Justin: '''Hej Heather! '''Heather: '''Witaj. ''Odparła podejrzliwie, ponieważ wiedziała, że chłopak ma do niej sprawę. 'Heather: '''Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? '''Justin: '''Otóż tak. Chcę się zemścić na Noah, ponieważ na mnie zagłosował na ostatniej eliminacji, dlatego mam pytanie, czy byś na niego nie zagłosowała! '''Heather: '''Umm, całkiem nieźle, ale Noah jest mądry. '''Justin: '''No i co z tego!? Ale jest silną konkurencją! '''Heather: '''On jest w naszej drużynie, więc nie jest naszą konkurencją... '''Justin: '''Zaraz będzie rozdzielnie (!), po za tym sama uważasz, że strategia jest tutaj najważniejsza... '''Heather: '''No tak, ale... '''Justin: '..ale zagłosuj na Noah. 'Heather: '''No...niech Ci będzie.. '''Justin: '''Dzięki. ''Puścił do niej oko. 'Heather(Pz): '''To na prawdę słodkie, że on myśli, że jest dobrym antagonistą...Tak na prawdę zagłosuje na Katie, ale niech sobie biedny chłopak myśli, że uda mu się ta strategia... '''Justin(Pz): '''AHA! Kto tu jest najlepszym antagonistą? ''Wskazał na siebię. ''JUSTIN! Wyeliminuję wysztkich po kolei zaczynając od Noah, kończąc na...Tego jeszcze nie wiadomo! :D Zakupy Noah: ''Noah rozglądał się między półkami. 'Heather: 'Życzę miłych poszukiwań prezentów! Odeszła od chłopaka, jednak ten wywołał jej imię. 'Justin: '''Heather! '''Heather: '''Hmm? '''Justin: '''Namów do tego Courtney. ''Odparł stanowczym głosem. Noah zakradł się, aby lepiej słyszeć ich konwersację. 'Heather: '''Tak, przekonam Courtney i Trenta, aby głosowali na Noah. ''Noah poczuł uczucie złości i żalu. 'Noah(Pz): '''Uuu, zakochana Heather mocno pożałuje swoich słów...Hmm, a może by w to zamieszać Justina? ''Spojrzał na kamerę. ''Taak, on też tego pożałuje... Zakupy Trent'a: ''Trent coś tam szkukał, podeszła do niego Heather. '''Heather: ''( szpetem ) Trent, mam do Ciebie sprawę! '''Trent: '( szeptem ) ''Tak? '''Heather: '( szeptem ) ''Justin chce wywalić Noah! ''Do konwersacji przyłącza się Courtney. Courtney: ''( szeptem ) Taak, przekonywał mnie, abym na niego zagłosowała! '''Heather: '( szpetem ) ''Ale my na niego nie zagłosujemy, tak? '''Katie(Pz): '''Postanowiłam, że kupię Evię dezodorant (please). No co? Często sie poci. xD Zakupy Katie: ''Katie szła w kierunku kasy, jednak zatrzymała się, aby usłyszeć rozmowę Heather, Trent'a i Courtney. Courtney: 'Nie zagłosujemy na Noah, pomimo tego że Justin nam kazał, co z tego? '''Trent: '''Umm, dobrze... ''Katie powoli odchodzi z taką miną: Zakupy Justin'a: Justin był w dziale dla zwierząt, ponieważ wiedział, że DJ bardzo je lubi. (please) Zauważył przechodząca Heather, więc szybko ją zawołał. Katie akurat znowu przechodziła. 'Justin: '''Heather! '''Heather: '''Pewnie się pytasz, czy przekonałam Courtney i Trent'a? Nie martw się, wszystko załatwiłam. '''Justin: '''Super, wreszcie go wywalimy! '''Heather: '''Dobra, ja idę kupować prezent dla Ezekiel'a. ''Poraża ją prąd z obroży. ''AAAAAA! Grrr...''Odchodzi. 'Justin: '''Pa! ''Katie tym razem miała taką minę: W międzyczasie Chris siedzi w Pokoju Kamer, gdzie obserwuje zmagania uczestników. 'Chris: '''Uuu, to się porobiło! Czy Katie wykorzysta to, że tyle się dowiedziała? Czy uda się zemsta Justin'a na Noah, albo Noah na Justinie? '''Chris: '''Tego dowiecie się po przerwie w... Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! ''Ściemnienie. Zakupy Sierry: Zjaśnienie. Zakupy Sierry to były właściwie poszukiwania. Jednak nie poszukiwania idealnego prezentu dla Justin'a, tylko poszukiwania Cody'ego, który utknął pod półką, jak Courtney w odcinku 1. 'Sierra: '''Cody, gdzie jesteś? '''Cody(w myślach): '''Spokojnie, nie oddychaj, nie oddychaj... '''Sierra: '''Ja wiem, ze gdzieś tu jesteś! <3 '''Cody(w myślach): '''Spokojnie, nawet jeśli Sierra ma zdolności parapsychologiczne.... ... '''Cody: '''Uff, chyba sobie poszła. '''Sierra: '''CHYBA JEDNAK NIE! <3 <3 '''Cody: '''AAAAAA! '''Sierra: '''Daj, zdejmę z Ciebię tą półkę! <3 (please) '''Cody: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ''Krzyczy tak głośno, że śpiąca na Stołówce Blaineley się budzi, oraz jego krzyk słychać przed budynkiem szkoły. 'Blaineley: '''Aaa, ja niczego nie zrobiłam! ... '''Blaineley: '''Eee tam. ''Zasypia. Zakupy Lindsay i Evy: Lindsay testowała błyszczyki w dziale z kosmetykami, ponieważ zapomniała, jaki jest cel wyzwania, w międzyczasie obok niej krzątała się Eva. 'LIndsay: '''Uuu, ananasowy! ... '''Lindsay: '''Uuu, truskawkowy! ... '''Lindsay: '''Uuu... '''Eva: '''Uuu, zamknij się! ''Przerwała jej stanowczo. 'Lindsay: '''Niby czemu? '''Eva: '''Bo musisz się skupić na wyzwaniu! '''LIndsay: '''Dobrze, ale wyzwaniem było przecież testowaniem błyszczyków. ... '''Lindsay: '''Zaraz, przecież zostałyśmy tylko my dwie, a tylko ja wypróbowałam wszystkie błyszczyki, więc to znacyz, że wygrałam! ''Skacze ze szczęścia. 'Eva: '''NIE, DEBILKO! Masz szukać prezentu dla osoby którą wylosowałaś, albo Cię dzisiaj wyrzucimy! '''Lindsay: '''Czyli mam szukać prezentu dla Heather? ''Poraża ją prąd. ''Ojej, nie potrzebnie to mówiłam... ''Eva przewraca oczyma. 'Eva(Pz): '''Taa, Lindsay nie grzeszy uroda, ani siłą. Na razie jest pod odstrzałem więc musi uważać... '''Lindsay(Pz): '''Eva mnie już zaczyna denerwować! Cały czas jest dla wszystkich wredna, w ogóle nad sobą nie panuje! Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, albo pożegna się z programem... Zakupy DJ'a: ''DJ rozmyślał nad prezentem dla Courtney. 'DJ(w myślach): '''Hmm, co może lubić Courtney? Perfumy? Nie. Książkę o ogrodnictwie? Nie. Kapustę? Nie, to bardziej dla Lindsay... '''DJ: '''Ech, to będzie trudny wybór... Zakupy Ezekiela: '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Postanowiłem, że dla Trent'a najlepsze będzie coś muzycznego, więc kupiłem mu cymbałki. (please) ''Ezekiel wpada na Cody'ego uciekającego przed Sierrą. 'E & C & S: '''Aaaaa! '''Cody: '''No weź, Sierra! Nie musisz iść kupić prezentu dla... '''Sierra: '''Justin mnie obchodzi, kupię mu lustro, i tyle! <3 ''Poraża ją prąd, przez co Cody może swobodnie uciekać. 'Sierra: '''AAA, Cody! '''Justin(Pz): '''Mam nadzieję, że przegramy dzisiejsze wyzwanie, żebym mógł wywalić Noah. Jak on mógł na mnie zagłosować? Tylko spójrzcie. ''Zdziera z siebie koszulkę, i uśmiecha się do kamery. 'Noah(Pz): '''Warto było zamiast jechać na obóz przetrwania w lecie, pójść na kurs informatyczny. Przerobiłem zdjęcie Justin’a i Heather, aby wyglądało, jakby się na nim całowali! Zemsta będzie słodka! ''Okazuje się, że Katie podsłuchiwała zwierzenie Noah. 'Katie(Pz): '''HA! Teraz to ja przejmę roli głównego antagonisty w tym sezonie. Już wszystko rozumiem i wiem! Justin chce się zemścić na Noah za to, że głosował na niego na najbliższej eliminacji, więc chciał przekonać do zagłosowania na niego Heather Trent’a i Courtney, którzy tego nie chcą, a jemu powiedzieli, że to zrobią, a do tego Noah słyszał, że Heather mówiła Justin’owi, że chce go wywalić, chociaż kłamała, on w to uwierzył i teraz chce się zemścić na obojgu! A to wszystko wiem tylko ja. ''Swoją wypowiedź zakończyła złowieszczym uśmiechem. Rozdanie Prezentów: Na Holu Głównym, pod choinką było dwanaście zapakowanych prezentów. Sześć po lewej stronie pnia, i sześć po drugiej. Wszędzie były porozwieszane świąteczne lampki, dekoracje itp. Świąteczny nastrój sprawiał jeszcze bardziej śpiew Elli, który przyprawiał o mdłości Chrisa przebranego za Świętego Mikołaja, siedzącego na wielkim fotelu koło choinki, i Chefa stojącego koło niego, przebranego za Elfa. 'Ella: '''Dzwonków dźwięk, dzwonków brzdęk, dzwonków… '''Chris: '…Zamknij się! 'Ella: '''Przepraszam… '''Chris: '''Nie potrzebnie Cię tu sprowadzałem… '''Ella: '''To znaczy, że… ''Zapytała drżącym głosem. 'Chris: '''Tak, będziesz MUSIAŁA ZNOWU WRACAĆ SAMA! '''Courtney: '''Skoro załatwiłeś jej transport tutaj, to nie możesz go też załatwić z powrotem? '''Chris: '''WYDATKI, ech…No nic, powitajcie Porażkowych Braci! '''Trent: '''Emm, Chris? Nasz zespół się już rozpadł, po za tym nie ma z nami Harold’a. '''Chris: '''Serio? Co się z nim stało? '''Cody: '''No odpadł? Jakieś dwa odcinki temu? '''Chef: '''Chris, coś znalazłem. ''Wyciąga zza choinki zdenerwowanego Harold’a. 'Harold: 'Łaa, puszczaj mnie! Chef puścił Harold’a na ziemię. 'Harold: '''Nie warto było… '''Chris: '''Aaa, tu Cię zostawiłem! To co, zaczynacie koncert? '''Tr & Ha & Co & Ju: '''NIE. '''Chris: '''Hmm, innej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem… ''Chef wzrusza ramionami. 'Chris: '''W takim razie… ''Nagle pojawia się muzyka z pisoenki „Blaineleystyczna”, tylko że w tle słychać też dzwonki, na środek przed wszystkimi wychodzi Blaineley ubrana za pomocnicę Mikołaja. 'Blaineley: 'Świe-świe-świe-świe-świe-e-ęta- Święta są! Prezentów moc, przytycia szok! Nagle muzyka się zatryzmuje. 'Blaineley: '...zjedz tabletki na… … 'Blaineley: '''Emm, kto mi wyłączył muzykę? '''Chris: '''Ja, już wystarczająco mnie boli głowa… ''Przetarł oczy. 'Chris: '''Blaineley, idź do swojego pokoju. '''Blaineley: '''Nie będziesz mi!... '''Chris: '''Cicho, Ella i Harold – zaczekajcie na mnie na stołówce. '''Ella i Harold: '''Dobrze… ''Zrezygnowani odeszli. 'Chris: '''A więc pora na rozdawanie prezentów! '''Courtney: '''A gdzie twój akcent, Mikołaju? '''Chris: '''Aa, no tak. ''( niskim głosem ) ''A więc pora na rozdawanie prezentów! ''( normalnym głosem ) ''Zasad mi się już nie chcę tłumaczyć, dlatego przejdźmy do sedna. Pierwszy prezent od Nauczycieli dla uczniów jest od…Courtney dla Lindsay! ''Daje Lindsday małe pudełeczko. 'Courtney(Pz): '''No co? Na tyle ją stać. Tak, na błyszczyk… '''Chris: '''I co Lindsay, podoba Ci się? ''Rozpakowuje prezent i znajduje w nim błyszczyk. '' … '''Lindsay: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ''Wszyscy zatykają swoje uszy. 'Chris: '''ROZUMIEM, ŻE TAK! '''Lindsay: '''Dzięki Courtney! ''Przytula ją. 'Courtney: '''Nie ma za co… ''Zmierzyła ją zimnym spojrzeniem. 'Chris: '''Następny prezent jest dla Trenta od Ezekiela! ''Daje Trentowi długie, płaskie zapakowane pudełko. Chłopak je otwiera, po czym mówi: 'Trent: '''Eee, cymbałki? Bardziej wolę instrumenty strunowe… '''Chris: '''Na razie Nauczyciele mają jeden punkt, a Uczniowie zero! Zobaczymy co dalej…Prezent dla Sierry od Noah. I jest to… '''Sierra: '''KOLAŻ ZDJĘĆ Z CODY’M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ''Przytula Cody’ego. 'Noah(Pz): '''Kupiłem jakąś kartkę, okleiłem zdjęciami Cody’ego. Mówiłem, kurs informatyczny nie poszedł na marne. '''Chris: '''No cóż, czy prezent dla Justin’a od Sierry będzie równie dobry? '''Justin: '''Och, to jest, to jest…''Rozpakował prezent. ''LUSTRO! I jestem w nim ja! '''Chris: '''Hmm, a więc mamy 2-1. Kolejny prezent dostaje Cody, od…Trent’a. A jest nim…bandaż? '''Cody: '''Och, dzięki stary… '''Trent: '''Nie dziękuj… '''Trent(Pz): '''Taa…Cody i Sierra nie mają się najlepiej… '''Chris: '''Cóż, widzę, ze trafiłeś w sedno! Dalej będzie…Prezent od Cody’ego dla Katie. Jest to… '''Katie: '''Gumka do włosów? Wiesz, że ja już nie noszę kucyków? Nie jestem małą dziewczynką! ''Rzuca gumką, która trafia w twarz Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Auł… '''Chris: '''Ajj, na razie mamy stosunek trzech do jednego! Swoich prezentów nie dostali jeszcze Heather, Courtney, Noah, Ezekiel, DJ i Eva. '''Heather: '''Ech, może byś się pośpieszył!? Nie chcę mi się tu stać całą noc! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, Heather. Następny prezent jest dla…DJ’a od Justin’a. '''DJ: '?? Karma dla psa? 'Justin: '''No co, przecież lubisz zwierzęta? '''DJ: '''Ale nie żywię się tak jak one… '''Noah(Pz): '''I on się dziwi, że na niego głosowałem… '''Chris: '''Justin, jesteś pierwszym z Drużyny Nauczycieli, który nie kupił odpowiedniego prezentu. I do tego schrzaniłeś też poprzednie wzywanie! '''Justin: '''Pff, wielkie mi co… '''Chris: '''No dobra, teraz prezent dla…Noah od Evy. ''Noah rozpakowuje swój prezent. 'Noah: '''Czy to jest…dorsz? ''Wyjmuje z opakowania śmierdzącą rybę. 'Eva: '''Emm, taakk? Słyszałam że jeśli je się ryby, to będzie się mądrym, a ty jesteś mądry więc… '''Courtney: '''Ech, mogłam to kupić Lindsay… '''Lindsay: '''Wolałabym krewetki. Są takie słodkie. ^^ ''Courtney zrezygnowana wzdycha. 'Chris: '''Następny prezent leci do…Evy. Proszę. ''Daje jej bardzo ciężki prezent, którego nie może udźwignąć. 'Eva: '''Taa, już czuję, że….SZTANGA! OŁ JE! (;-;) TEGO WŁAŚNIE POTRZEBOWAŁAM W TEJ BUDZIE! '''Chris: '''Rozumiem, że mówiąc buda, miałaś na myśli pojęcie określane przez młodzież na szkołę? '''Eva: '''Emm, taaak? '''Chris: '''No nie ważne, podoba Ci się, co oznacza, że Nauczyciele zdobywają kolejny punkt! '''Katie(Pz): '''Ha, jednak nie jestem do niczego… '''Chris: ';u; Zostały tylko trzy osoby…Więc teraz coś dla Courtney… Courtney rozpakowuje swój prezent. 'Courtney: '''Umm, notatnik? W sumie mi odpowiada, ponieważ muszę napisać rozprawę jako początkująca w sądzie dla Klubu… '''Chris: '''Bardzo ciekawe, ale opowiesz o tym później. ''Courtney się zezłościła. 'Chris: '''Podziękuj za ten notatnik Dj’owi! ''Wskazuje na Dj’a, który się uśmiecha i macha do Courtney, a ona to odwzajemnia. ''Przedostatni prezent dostaje Ezekiel. '''Heather(Pz): '''Uch, to będzie klapa…. '''Ezekiel: 'Łuu, czy to są meskie perfumy „Dolsze Zjechana”? 'Heather: '''Przydadzą Ci się. Śmierdzisz. ^^ '''Ezekiel: '''W sumie może być… '''Chris: '''No i ostatni prezent właśnie dla Ciebie Heather! '''Heather: '''Uuu, kogo jeszcze nie było…''Spogląda na rywali. ''Hmmm…O nie? '''Chris: '''TAK. '''Heather: '''Lindsay? '''Chris: '''Mhm, proszę. ''Daje jej malutką torebeczkę, w której znajduje się podkład do twarzy. 'Heather: '''Emm, nie mam takiego odcieniu? '''Lindsay: '''Ale ja mam taki odcień? '''Eva: '''DEBILKO, to miało być dla Heather! '''Lindsay: '''Aaa, dopiero teraz zrozumiałam ideę tego zadania… ''Facepalm wszystkich. '''Chris: Stosunkiem''' pięć do dwóch. Nauczyciele znowu wygrywają! A Uczniowie – żal mi was. Spotkamy się na dzisiejszej Ceremonii! ^^ 'Eva: '''Gratuluję, Lindsay! -,- '''Lindsay: '''Ale Tobie też się nie udało! '''Eva: '''Tak, ale to ty zawsze wszystko robisz źle! '''Lindsay: '''Grrr…. '''Chris: '''Ale tak ogólnie, uściślając, chciałem wam życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia! Dlatego mam dla was miłą niespodziankę… '''Courtney: '''Nikt nie odpadnie? '''Cody: '''Spotkamy się z rodziną? '''Chris: '''No….nie! Żartowałem, nie mam dla was żadnej niespodzianki, idźcie już… '''Heather: '''Trent! Spotkajmy się zaraz w Apartamencie, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Zaraz dojdę, okej? '''Trent: '''Okej. ''Noah przygląda się temu z daleka, słysząc wszystko uśmiecha się złowieszczo. 'Noah(Pz): '''He, położyłem na szafce Heather przerobione zdjęcie, na którym miałaby całować się z Justin’em. Resztę zobaczycie sami… Apartament Nauczycieli: ''Noah ukrywa się za ścianą pokoju, w którym śpi Heather. Do Apartamentu wchodzi Trent, zdziwiony zdjęciem na szafce przy łóżku Heather. 'Trent: '''Hmm, co to jest? ''Spogląda na zdjęcie, do pokoju wchodzi Heather. 'Heather: '''Hej skarbie! … '''Heather: '''Czemu nie odpowiadasz? ''Trent się do niej odwraca i rzuca zdjęcie na podłogę. 'Trent: '''Ty!..Ty!...Ty podła świnio! ''Wybiega z pokoju, zdziwiona Heather spogląda na zdjęcie. '''Heather: '''Umm, co to…Hyyy, Justin tego pożałuje… Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''Witajcie na KOLEJNEJ Ceremonii Eliminacji. Idźcie do Pokoju Zwierzeń, aby oddać swoje głosy. '''Eva(Pz): '''Jakim cudem ona jeszcze nie wypadła!? '''Lindsay(Pz): '''Eva jest wredna, właśnie dlatego na nią głosuję… '''DJ(Pz): '''Hmm…Z jednej strony Lindsay ciągle zawala wyzwania, ale z drugiej Eva dostaje ciągłych bulwersów…Ech, jednak nie jest tak łatwo, jak myślałem… '''Cody(Pz): '''Mam dosyć Sierry…Ale i tak jak na nią zagłosuję, to to nic nie da, więc…Ech… '''Chris: '''Uuuu, pierwsze lunchboxy wędrują do: DJ'a, gratulację stary! '''DJ: '''Ech... '''Chris: ...i... Ezekiela! Ezekiel: 'Super! '''Chris: '''Następnymi bezpieczymi są... Cody, i Sierra! '''Cody: '''Ech... '''Chris: 'Łuu, kto pierwszy wyleci: zbulwersowana sportsmenka Eva czy głupia idiotka Lindsay? 'Lindsay: '''Hej! To mnie zabolało! '''Chris: '''Wybacz. A ostatni lunchbox dzisiaj otrzymuje... Eva! '''Lindsay: '''COO!?? '''Eva: '''TAK! '''Lindsay: '''Ale jak to, głosowaliście na mnie!?? '''DJ: '''No niestety… '''Cody: '''Ech… '''Chris: '''Dobraa, nie rozczulajcie się. Chodźmy na Parking! Parking: '''Ella: '''Chris, mamy wsiadać? '''Chris: '''Dobra, mam już dosyć Ciebie i Harold’a więc… '''Harold: '''Super! ''Ella i Harold weszli do Autobusu. Lindsay wchodzi do autobusu. 'Cody(Pz): '''Mam już dosyć Sierry, więc postanowiłem, że podejmę radykalne kroki… ''Lindsay już prawie weszła do autobusu. … 'Cody: '''CZEKAJ! ''Wszyscy się wstrzymują. 'Cody: '''Poświęcę się, i to ja dzisiaj odpadnę! '''Wszyscy: '''Cooo?? '''Sierra: '''Ehehehe…Cody, są Święta a nie Prima Aprilis… '''Cody: '''Ja nie żartuję, naprawdę rezygnuję z gry! '''Sierra: '''Ale..ale…JAK TO??? ''Zaczyna płakać. 'Cody: '''Ech… tak to, chcę już żyć w spokoju… '''Sierra: '''Ale, ale….NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ''Wszyscy zatykają swe uszy. 'Chris: '''Ech, skoro tak – Lindsay zostajesz, Cody – do autobusu. '''Sierra: '''CODY, NIEEEEE! '''Cody: '''Sorry Sierra… '''Sierra: '''Niehehehehe!!…. ''Próbuję go złapać za nogę, jednak ten szybko wskakuje to autobusu. Sierra płacze, Chris próbuje ją pocieszyć. 'Chris: '''Nie martw się, Cody’emu nie będzie smutno, będzie jechał wraz z Ellą i Harold’em. ''Sierra nadal płacze. 'Chris: '''Cóż, to koniec naszego Świątecznego odcinka. Za tydzień ( a właściwie jutro ) już nie będzie choinki i gwiazdek, ech…Ale, następny odcinek będzie równie czadowy! Czy Sierra się nie zabije przez rozłąkę z Cody’m? Czy wyjaśni się sprawa między Justin’em, Noah, Heather, Katie, Trentem i Courtney? Tego dowiecie się w '''Totalnej ' 'Porażce ' '''W Szkole! Na jaką ocenę zasługuje mój pierwszy świąteczny odcinek? ( tylko nie oceniaj go na 1, albo 2, bo aż tak słabych odcinków nie piszę ) 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cieszysz się z eliminacji Cody'ego? Tak, wkurzał mnie od początku. Eee tam, może być... ZWARIOWAŁEŚ!!!??? Słowo od Autora: WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT BOŻEGO NARODZENIA! życzy CTD Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole Kategoria:Specjalne Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole